Weaver Parahuman Academy (Worm CYOA SI Post GM) - On Hiatus
by xxJevranxx
Summary: This is my latest plot bunny who insisted on being written. As the national novel writing thingamy is coming up i decided to get an early start and see how much i can write in a month. I hope you enjoy this! PS: This story is on hold until further notice.


**Weaver Parahuman Academy (Worm CYOA SI/ Post GM) - On Hiatus**

**Chapter 1**

When most people think of entering a fictional world, especially a world with super powers, they think about becoming a hero or villain. They think about kicking ass and tacking names. Glorious battles fought on rooftops and in the sky. Multicolored laser beams smashing into equally multicolored shields….. you get the picture. Me? I became a school teacher.

How did it happen?

When I first arrived in this world, the Golden Morning had already come and gone.

So after I had figured out where I was and how to use my new powers, I did the sensible thing and tracked down Taylor Hebert.

Good thing too, because as it turned out she was in serious need of healing. Not just her body, but her mind as well. Normal healers would have screwed it up. Even if they had brought in Panacea and Bonesaw. The damage wasn't just in her brain and body, but it was metaphysical as well. The result of a crude removal of a Shard. Even for me it took multiple powers and days of work before she was whole again.

At least she was duly grateful to me for fixing her.

Of course then she decided to rope me into her latest harebrained scheme.

After I had explained the situation in the various alternate earths to her she decided that this new world needed guardians. Heroes. So she decided that the best thing we could do was start a hero factory. Or a school for heroes, if you wanted to be polite.

Of course she just had to rope me into it as well.

That woman can be really scary when she has her mind set on something.

So after my reluctant agreement we went to work.

We found a nice place in an abandoned earth and built the school and it's facilities. We recruited one Tattletale to sell our idea to the Wardens. We built defenses around the school so that no nefarious villain could sneak in and harm our innocent little students. We hired staff. Namely a psychologist to help the poor kids who had inevitably gone through trigger events, and teachers to teach the brats languages, science, maths, politics, economics, computing and other assorted useless stuff. I proposed that since we were basically building Professor Xavier's school, we might as well build the X-men, but Taylor vetoed me. I at least managed to get her to agree with me on the sports. We hired coaches for a shit ton of sports. We also hired Taylor's dad to manage the small army of people we had working for us. Then we did some power assisted plastic surgery on Taylor to make sure no one will connect her to her past.

Then we let the Wardens in to examine every inch of our school and every facet of our staff to make sure we were benign. Making sure that Taylor could slip past their scrutiny was a challenge even for my bullshit powers.

All of this took four solid months.

Then we waited for our first batch of students.

Of course it wasn't as simple as herding them into class. No. We had to have an actual opening ceremony.

It was quite an event.

Legend himself came to the event along with a bunch of other Warden big wigs. The poor students were herded into the school auditorium and made to listen to speech after speech made by every single one of them.

At last it was Taylor's turn.

"I won't bore you with a long speech." She smiled at the students. "You are here because you are parahumans and want to learn how to use your power safely before deciding what to do with your life. Join the Wardens," She nodded at Legend and his posse. "Become a Rouge or even a wicked villain." She grinned and a few chuckles went around the hall. "Remember though, if you turn villain, you won't be invited to any reunions and the guaranteed free food." More laughter. "Just do your best and we will help you along. Welcome to Weaver Parahuman Academy!"

The students and the heroes both applauded.

Congratulations.

We had basically opened Hogwarts.

This is going to go swimmingly.

"Psst! Jo! Time for your speech." Tattletale hissed at me.

Joy.

**Chapter 2**

"Well we finally did it." Taylor tiredly leaned back in her chair. "Young parahumans have a place to find their feet where they will not be exploited."

"Assuming our Parent handling Unit gets their job done." I nodded to Lisa who had claimed the couch Taylor kept in the office for when she needed a to catch a nap.

"No worries, I got this!" Lisa waved from the couch. "All the parents of our students will be given the equivalent of Witness Protection. The option to live in New York under the protection of the Wardens or our own little village." We had built a little village for the immediate family of our students where they will be safe from anyone attempting to get to their kids by threatening them. This parahuman school idea was nice in theory but was an absolutely fuck ton of work in reality. Without my ridiculous power this would have been a pipe dream. "We will ensure the munchikins can focus on their studies without worrying about their forefathers being threatened." This was something she was enthusiastic about. She herself was recruited into villainy by force. The chance to prevent it from happening to others was something she had gotten behind. "Now their only worries will be prom and detention." She grinned.

"Oh yeah!" I brightened. "We can give them detentions!"

"Jo!" Taylor said in a warning tone. "No taking out your frustrations on the poor students."

"Oh come on." I defended myself. "I'm gonna be the Snape to your Dumbledore!" I cleared my throat. "Detention Mr Potter!"

"No!" Taylor said firmly. "No picking on the students. Take it out on Lisa."

"Hey!"

"Excuse me Miss Rose?" A hologram of a female weearing a figure hugging bodysuit materialized in the office. "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly Helga! What is it?" Taylor smiled tiredly at the AI. Helga was our friendly AI that managed the school. She was named after HAL from Aurthur C Clarke's books. The female version of HAL…. Helga. Don't judge me. As for Rose, that was Taylor's new name.

"There was an altercation in one of the class rooms. A few students got into a fight. I have taken the liberty of sending the perpetrators to your office." Well damn. That didn't take long.

Taylor was not happy. "We need to establish discipline right away. We need to get through their heads that fighting and bullying is not tolerated." She turned to me. "Get your robes on Professor Snape. Time to teach the children some discipline. We need to make sure they know they did something wrong, but be fair and make sure they and the rest of the class understand they can't get away with this kind of behavior." She addressed Helga. "Helga? Send them to Jo's office, he will be helping me."

"Oh goodie!" I came to my feet.

"Make them scrub your Cauldron's!" Lisa yelled from behind us as we exited the office.

The three miscreants faced us across the desk.

"So," Taylor said as the video footage of their fight played on the giant screen I had installed along one wall of the office. "Not even a day in school and already you managed to damage school property." The three brats winced in union. Taylor smiled at them. It was not a nice smile. "So tell me, why did you think this was a good idea?" The three musketeers exchanged nervous glances.

Taylor sighed. "You, Miss Dinah Alcott. Tell me your side of the story."

Dinah sent a nervous glance at the other two. The other girl gave her an encouraging nod. This seemed to give Dinah courage. "He insulted us! He said that everything we did back on Earth-bet was a joke and insulted everyone….." She kept ranting and ranting. Taylor waited patiently until the girl ran out of steam.

"She's telling the truth." I supplied helpfully. The brats all looked at me. I grinned slightly. "Yes, I know when you lie." They looked rather uncomforable.

"All right." Taylor said as Dinah finally came to a halt. "Let me speak to Tomas here alone. The two of you can wait outside." The two girls obediently shuffled out of the office. "Now Mr Tomas," She addressed the boy. "You triggered after the Golden Morning, did you not?" The boy nodded. "Mr Thomas. The parahumans in Earth bet had a very hard time of it. They had two realistic options. Join the Wards, which were child soldiers by any other name. Or try to hide their powers and eventually get kidnapped or forced into a gang via threats to your family. Meaning if you don't join up they kill your family." The boy was starting to look rather uncomfortable. "Those two are effectively war veterans. Yes they look like little girls," Taylor cut the boy off as he open his mouth to speak. "But you are a parahuman now Tomas, you can't judge a person by appearance. There are strangers who can mimic the appearance of a person perfectly, they can turn up looking like your best friend. You have to be on guard."

The boy nodded, looking determined. "I understand Headmistress Rose." Yes, Taylor's title was Headmistress. Personally I thought it made her sound like the manager of a BDSM club, but she insisted.

But Taylor was still talking. "Now how do you act around war veterans? You don't belittle them, you don't fanboy over them. You treat them with quiet respect. With dignity and respect is how you act around a veteran." The boy was looking thoughtful. "So what do you think you should do now?"

"Um," The boy hesitated. "Did they go through? That stuff?"

"Don't dig into the past of any student here but," Taylor nodded. "Yes, they both had to endure loved ones dieing and villains coming after them." The boy winced.

"I'll apologize." Tomas promised and Taylor smiled approvingly. "And I'll treat them with…. Dignity and respect."

"Good." Taylor said as she stood up and walked the boy to the door. "You will also be serving a detention with Professor Jo this Saturday. You did get into a fight and punched a hole clean through one of the walls."

"Yes Headmistress Rose." The door closed behind them.

Not ten minutes later Taylor returned with the two girls in tow.

"Now," Taylor said as she took the seat across from the girls once more. "Tell me why the two of you, who are veterans of S-class battles and faced down monsters like Coil and Shatterbird, deserving of more medals than the best World War 2 hero, got riled up by a fourteen year old boy?" The two girls squirmed.

Taylor sighed. "Miss Missy Biron and Miss Dinah Alcott," She eyed both girls in turn. "I promise you that this school is here to let you develop your powers in a safe and nurturing environment. That said, both of you are well versed in using your powers. But you need to focus on meeting the other kids halfway. Remember that you are practically veterans. You need to….. guide the new triggers. Even when they hurl abuse at you because let's face it, you are head and shoulders above them." Missy puffed up her chest and Dinah looked thoughtful. "I want to make a place where no young parahuman will go through what you did." They definitely had her attention now. "The teachers alone can't do this. We also need your help." The girls nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Rose."

"Good." Taylor smiled at them. "So Tomas apologized to you didn't he?" The girls nodded. "Good, now you will both serve a detention next Saturday, I expect better behavior from the both of you in future."

"Yes Miss Rose."

The office door closed behind the two girls and Taylor slumped in her chair.

"You're going to make them do the detention together aren't you?"

"Yes." She agreed. "Those two will be a good influence on Tomas."

"Missy Biron and Dinah Alcott" I sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back. "The precog and the spy."

"Missy is an observer, not a spy." Taylor disagreed.

"You know she's reporting back to the Wardens." I pointed out the obvious.

"Of course. But we have nothing to hide. And it will help placate the Wardens. Also, this way we know who the 'observer' is"

"Well," I changed the subject. "It's not bad for a first day. We only had the one incident," And Helga's hologram materialized on cue. I sighed.

"Headmistress! Mr Aiden has summoned a flock of thousands of birds and is refusing to send them away!"

Joy.

**Chapter 3**

Tomas cautiously approached the two girls who had a table to themselves in the cafeteria.

"Um, hi." He said nervously once their attention was on him.

"Yes? What do you want?" The tiny blonde asked snidely. Tomas winced. He really hadn't done himself any favors with that fight.

Still he soldiered on. "I um, I wanted to give you this as an apology." He thrust out the box of chocolates in front of him. The chocolate was courtesy of the cafeteria, the idea was courtesy of the foxy Professor Wilbourne. The girls looked surprised for a moment before the older looking one reached out and took it.

"Thank you." She waved at the empty chairs. "Why don't you sit down. I promise you are forgiven." She had a really cute smile.

"Thanks." He plopped himself down on one of the chairs. "Again I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." The younger girl said this time. "It's forgiven. Besides we should have controlled ourselves better as well."

"So!" The older girl said brightly. "Let's do the introduction thing again. I'm Missy."

"I'm Dinah." The little blonde one said.

"I'm Tomas." Tomas introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"So!" Missy said again. "I'm a shaker that can control space. And Dinah there is a precog. What about you?"

"Um." Tomas said in confusion. "I can turn my body into light and move really fast."

"A breaker." Missy said sounding impressed. "How fast do you move when you become a laser? It looked really fast."

"Um, Professor Wilbourne said I move at the speed of light. But I can't stay still when I'm like that. I have to keep moving."

"Wow." Missy sounded impressed. "So you have a serious mover rating as well. You're really powerful."

"Um, what's a mover? For that matter what's a breaker?" Tomas asked in confusion.

"Oh right." Missy volunteered the information. "A breaker is a parahuman who breaks the laws of physics with their body, like turning your body into light. A mover is a parahuman that can move faster than a normal man can run. Such as by flight or teleportation. You are a breaker, but since your breaker form lets you move fast you also have a mover rating."

"I see." Tomas took a moment to get it straight in his head. "So you're a shaker? What does that mean?"

"It means she can affect a wide area around her. Like an AOE spell in a game." This time Dinah piped up. "She can affect space. She's one of the most powerful shakers around."

"Wow." Tomas was impressed. He said as much to Missy who went pink.

"And I'm a thinker." Dinah continued. "My powers enhance my mind. Specifically I can see the future under special circumstances."

"I get it, I think." Tomas shook his head and sighed. "This is a lot to learn, I hope they teach it in class."

"I'm sure they will." Missy assured him. "They plan to help each of us with our powers, or so they promised."

"Mmhm." Dinah agreed. "So, we have an early day today, and classes don't start till tomorrow. Want to explore the school grounds?"

The school grounds turned out to be rather vast.

The school itself was three giant rectangular buildings arranged in box formation with onne side of the box open. The area enclosed by the three buildings was turned into a stone paved courtyard with a giant fountain in the middle.

The building on the right housed their classes, the one in the left their dorms and the one in the middle the administrative offices.

"Wow." Dinah said as she stood in the courtyard near the fountain. "This place is huge!"

"Built to accommodate thousands of students." Missy supplied. "I'm sure they are planning to increase the student count if this first batch is a success."

"Damn." Tomas hugged himself. "I suddenly feel small."

"Don't worry Tomas, we'll protect you!" Dinah assured him while Missy giggled. Thomas grumbled.

"Come on." Missy told them. "Let's see the rest of the grounds." And suddenly Tomas felt the ground they were standing on twist. Suddenly, inexplicably, they were standing right next to the roof of the Administration building. With a light hop Missy crossed over onto the roof. Dinah and Tomas dumbly followed her. Behind them the world righted itself once more with the only difference being them now standing on the roof of a ten story building.

"Are we," Tomas drew a deep breath and collected himself. "Are we supposed to do that?"

"It's cool." Missy assured him. "Look." Sure enough a pair of girls were flying across the school grounds, chasing each other and doing loops. "We're allowed to use our powers here." She grinned at him. "This is superhero school!"

Tomas couldn't help but grin back. "Okay." Then he noticed the school grounds. "Oh my god!"

"Yup." Dinah agreed with him.

"Damn!" That was Missy.

The school ground were huge.

Massive expanses of grassland punctuated by what looked like a full football stadium and a lake big enough to hold boats. In the distance they could see what looked like a forest.

"Is all this even part of the school?" Tomas wondered.

"It is. Look!" Dinah pointed at the twenty foot wall that encircled everything. "It goes around the entire school grounds and clearly marks the border."

"Damn!" Missy said again.

"And lets not forget that!" Dinah pointed out something beyond the wall.

It was a collection of buildings from which a road led towards the schools main buildings.

"Oh yeah. The village." Tomas knew this one. "That's where our parents can stay if they like."

"I wonder if we can go there." Missy looked suddenly very interested.

"Leaving school grounds is forbidden." Tomas reminded her. "And we can't anyway. The entire school is under surveillance by the AI. She'll catch us before we went a step."

"Not the entire school." Missy corrected him. "Our bedrooms and bathrooms are surveillance free. Besides, it'll be fun to sneak out of school!"

Tomas groaned. "You have had a terrible idea Missy." He informed the girl of that name. "Tell her Dinah." He turned to the younger girl.

She obliged. "There's a 97.214% chance of us getting into trouble if we do what you are thinking."

Tomas didn't understand a word of that, but he took it anyway. "See? It's a bad idea!"

Missy wasn't deterred. "The chances of us having fun regardless?"

"87.132%" Dinah unhelpfully supplied.

"Dammit!"

**Chapter 4**

"So let me see here." The headmistress peered at the folder in front of her desk. "You are this child's guardian? Mrs Amelia Levere?"

"Um, yes?" Amy asked tentatively.

"You are a biokinetic with a specialty in healing. You are from Earth Bet?"

"Yes, that's right." Amy nodded in agreement.

"And you adopted this little girl when she was orphaned during that awful golden morning?"

"Yes! That's what happened." Amy crossed her fingers in her pocket.

"And she's a second generation trigger? Based off you?" The headmistress kept reading through the file.

"Yes, exactly!" Amy nodded vigorously.

"And she's thirteen?" More nodding from Amy. "And I suppose her body type and mannerisms bearing a suspicious similarity to a parahuman who went by the name of Bonesaw is a coincidence?"

"Um, yes?" Amy squeaked out.

"But there is no way Bonesaw will apply to join a school. Even if her first name matches this girl's and someone with your abilities could have easily masked her DNA and fingerprints." The principal continued in a pleasant voice all the while giving her a damnable little smile.

"Yes, exactly!" Amy really had to stop repeating herself.

"And why do you feel the need to send your….ward to our school?" The headmistress fired off the next question.

"Um, well you see I feel that here she can learn to use her powers in a safe and healthy environment. One that doesn't demand that she become a child soldier." Amy added the last one for good measure.

"Do you understand that this is a boarding school and she will be here for the full semester? Do you understand that her traveling will be restricted until we are sure she has a good handle on her power?"

"I'm counting on it." Amy muttered. Out loud she said. "I understand headmistress. I'm okay with that."

"Hmm" The headmistress shuffled papers and read through the file some more. Amy kept sweating nervously. "Well I see no reason not to accept the child." The headmistress said at length.

"Really? Oh thank goodness!" Amy fell back in her chair with a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Indeed." The headmistress smiled. "But just in case you are thinking, 'thank goodness she's out of my hands', you're still the child's guardian. Meaning you'll be called if she misbehaves or damages school property or students."

"Dammit!"

Not five minutes later, Taylor was conducting another interview. This time with the child.

"So, you're Riley are you?" The headmistress asked with a nice smile.

"Yup!" The little blonde girl bounced in her seat.

"And why do you want to join our school Riley?" She got this! This was one of the questions she prepared for!

"I want to be with others like me and learn to use my power responsibly!" Riley recited from memory. "I understand that being a cape is a huge change in my life and want the help of the professionals!"

"I see." The headmistress gave another of those little smiles before asking the next question. "And you are prepared to work with us and develop your powers safely? To push until you reach your full potential?"

"Oh yes!" Riley was totally coll with a school that encouraged her to push her limits.

"You do have to follow some rules though." The headmistress told her. "First off, you can only experiment in a fully equipped lab. And second of all, any and all experiments done on people have to be cleared with both them and me."

"Got it!" Riley gave her a thumbs up.

"Well then Miss Riley Levere," The headmistress held out her hand. "Welcome to Weaver Parahuman Academy."

"Realy? Oh Mi Gosh! Thank you! ThankyouThankyouThankyou." Riley flew across the table and hugged the headmistress. Who hugged her back after a shocked moment and ruffled her hair. "I promise I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't Riley." The headmistress patted her head. "Now why don't I introduce you to your classmates! Be sure to make new friends while you're here!"

"You bet!"

A while later in the staff room….

"You have got to be joking!"

"We have to give her a chance Lisa."

"Are you serious?"

"Would you rather leave her out there? At least here we can watch her every move and stop her if she goes overboard."

"Oh Scion!"

"He's kaput remember? She did him in."

"That's means I'm the new goddess of this joint. My will be done!"

"Oh Scion!"

"That's 'Oh Khepri' to you!"

"Shuudup!"

**Chapter 5**

"So let me see," Dinah said as she peered at her time table. "We all have pretty much the same lessons right?"

"Yup," Said Missy. "For different reasons, but we do have the same classes."

"Science, Maths, History, Geography, World Studies, Music, Art, PE and Health," Tomas read off his time table. "Not so different from normal school."

"Except for these two subjects," Dinah leaned over and pointed. "Parahuman Studies and Power Training. Both compulsory."

"That's gonna be cool," Tomas grinned. "Like in the movies! And it's our first class!"

"It might be pretty boring," Missy put in. "Speaking from experience."

"It might not be," Dinah said. "This school is cooler than the PRT. They said so in the flyers!"

"Oh ha ha," Missy said in a deadpan voice. "I'll wait and see."

"Hi there!"

A cheerful voice called out and the group of three turned to see a pair of teenagers walking towards them. One of them was a cute brunette haired girl and the other was a tall and thin boy who looked perpetually lost, like he wasn't all there.

"I'm Riley!" The girl introduced herself. "And he's Aiden," The boy gave a shy wave. "Are you guys headed to your first class?"

"Yeah," Dinah said and proceeded to introduce herself and the others. "I'm Dinah, and this is Missy and Aiden."

"Hi," Missy said as she looked over the newcomers. "You look….familiar. I can't seem to place you though."

"Oh, I'm sure it's someone who looked like me!" Riley said with a too wide nervous grin. "It's not like we ever met before, eh he heh."

"Yeah, probably." Missy said slowly.

"So!" Riley said loudly. "What was your first class again?"

"Oh, it's Power Testing," Dinah said as she stepped into the conversation.

"Cool! Ours too!" Riley said with a grin. "Shall we go together?"

"Why not?" Missy said as she looked at the others. "We're going to the same room anyway."

The group of five navigated the corridors until they found the Power Testing room.

At the door they were met by a hologram of Helga, the schools resident AI.

"Hello kids!" She said cheerfully. "Welcome to your first class! Just go in and change into clothes in the locker rooms."

"Thanks Helga!" Riley said as she waved cheerfully at the hologram and dashed into the room.

The others looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Dinah said and followed.

"Hello kids!" I said as the group shuffled into the gym. "Welcome to Power Training. The coolest class in superhero school!"

"Hello Professor," Riley said, speaking for the whole group. "We're glad to be here."

"Right, now the way we're going to do it is, I'll call you guys out one by one, and you'll test out your powers in a combat situation alright?" I told the assembled munchikins. There were nods all around, except for Dinah who raised a hand. "Yes? What is it Miss Alcott?"

"Um, sir, my power isn't-"

I cut her off there.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you to protect yourself with or without powers okay?" I said and she nodded. "Now, seat yourselves along the wall of the gym, and I'll call you over one by one."

The kids obediently shuffled over and sat on the floor with their backs against one of the gym walls.

"Alright!" I said. "Now, Mr Tomas! Front and center!"

Thomas jumped up and ran over to the center of the gym where I was standing.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay Helga, start the program!"

A few feet from us, light sprang up into being and coalased into the form of a baseball bat wielding thug.

He wore a black jacket, black hockey mask, and black jeans, and was indistinguishable from a human.

"This is a hard light projection," I said to the boy who had suddenly gone tense. "It hits just as hard as a human and is just as tough. But you need not worry about hurting it as he's simply a remote controlled projection. Got it?"

Tomas nodded.

"Okay then. Now, defend yourself Tomas. In, one, two, three!"

The projection came to life and charged Tomas with the baseball bat raised.

Tomas shouted and his body dissolved into blue light that collapsed into a single beam of light, a living laser, and he drove straight through the chest of the thug and came out of the back.

The Thug dissolved into particles of light that shimmered out of existence.

Tomas dissolved back into human form a little ways behind where the thug had met his end.

"Excellent work Mr Tomas," I said and the group of kids watching clapped, led by Riley. "Now in this class we're looking at the practical aspect of your power. So let's analyze what you did okay?"

Tomas nodded.

"You hit hard and you're fast. You can clearly kill a man in one hit, so we need not worry about your power level. But we do need to work on your control and give you a means to disable a person in a non lethal manner."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't use that on a real person huh," Tomas said with a wince.

"Not unless it's your life," I said. "One thing we need to test is how much control you have in your transformed state. You were moving at light speed back there, how did you perceive the world when in that state?"

"Everything stands still when I'm moving like that," Tomas said.

"So you can think and act normally even when moving at lightspeed. Interesting. Well that's what we're testing next time. Helga? Remind me to set up an obstacle course for Mr Tomas next lesson."

"Right away Jo." The disembodied voice of Helga said.

"Now then, shall we take down a few more bad guys Tomas?" I asked.

Tomas grinned.

"Helga! Bring in the baddies!"

A pair of thugs armed with baseball bats materialized in front of Tomas.

Tomas flashed into laser form.

"Next Miss Biron!" I called out. "Forward!"

Missy jumped to her feet and ran over.

"Since you have experience doing this, I'll start you off with level two. Ready," I asked and she nodded. "Okay, then, Helga, get ready, one, two, three!"

A pair of thugs armed with baseball bats materialized and charged Missy.

She didn't even blink.

The space before her twisted, and the two thugs suddenly ran into each other and went down in a tangle of limbs.

Then the space twisted again and lifted them both into the air, then the space supporting them twisted away, and they both fell a good eight feet down.

Upon landing, both thugs dissolved into sparks of light and vanished.

"Excellent! Well done Miss Biron!" I congratulated her as the class clapped. "You were fast, you were creative and you had control. It was especially smart of you to utilize your power to indirectly damage the enemy."

Missy grinned at the praise.

"Now, there's very little I need to teach you. You already have a good grip on your powers. We'll make sure you maintain your current skill level and give you more challenging opponents okay."

"Got it!" Missy agreed.

"Want to go another round? This time against three enemies?"

"I'd love to!"

I stared as the flock of crows pecked out the eyes of the holographic thugs.

"Well Mr Aiden," I said. "That's a really….effective technique. While your power might be tailor made for surveillance and drone strikes, You have proven today that it can be used in combat just as effectively. We will work on improving that. And perhaps find a way for you to take opponents down without, crippling them for life."

"Okay."

"Hiyah!" Riley screamed as she charged the thug, ducked under the swing of the bat, and kicked him in the balls and knees.

As the man went down, she jumped up and down on his head. Repeatedly.

"Well," I said as the thug dissolved into light. "That was one way to handle it. But for the future, you need to develop a weapon Miss Riley."

"Okay Professor!"

"This will be your homework assignment for this class. I'll sign you up for lab time, and you'll plan out and develop a weapon capable of dealing with multiple humans armed with baseball bats and handguns. You'll do this in your own time."

"Got it!" She gave me a thumbs up.

"Remember to run your design past me first. No going overboard just yet."

Riley grumbled.

"Eeeeeeek!" Dinah screamed as the baseball bat came down to hit her, and dissolved into light an inch from her skin.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I forgot to tell you guys, the holograms can't actually hurt you."

Dinah glared at me.

"Alright Miss Alcott," I said as she kept glaring at me. "You're another one that's going to need a weapon. That's your homework. Research the weapons that'll help you in this situation and compile a report. Recommend one weapon you plan to use. You're to give me the report before the next class."

"Yes professor."

"How was it?" Taylor asked as I wandered back into the staff room.

"Missy is the best of them, naturally. But the others show promise. Oh and I gave Riley permission to make a weapon."

"Keep an eye on her Jo, she's your responsibility."

"I know, I'm on it."

"I'll keep Lisa calm."

"Heh, good luck with that."

_Story on hiatus._


End file.
